


Texts, Barnes and Awkward Boners

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: 00Q fluff, Fluff, M/M, No plot at all, PWP, bond gets awkward boners, james bond fluff, q gets awkward crushes, this is literally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's favourite film is Narnia, and his favourite thing about that is Ben Barnes in role of earth-shattering Caspian.</p><p>Bond manages to get Q home from work with the mention that the film's on TV.</p><p>Q makes out with Bond in the scenes that Ben Barnes isn't in.</p><p>The boys reminisce about first dates. Meaningless fluff, just for feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts, Barnes and Awkward Boners

Where are you? JB

In Q Branch obviously? God it's tipping down isn't it? Do you need something Bond? -Q

What are you wearing? JB

Oh for god's sake. Do you need something?? Q

Yes, in some sort. JB

Well come then! Q

Should I REALLY? I hope you're not trying to sext me Q...? JB

Oh my god 007. If you need something come HERE. If you don't get back to watching porn or whatever you do when you're home alone. Q

Who needs porn when I can talk to you...? JB

Bond there are more important things than your cock right now. Q

That's not what you thought last night. JB  
Or this morning. JB

Fortunately, Bond, the entire branch's external communication system for MI6 wasn't failing last night. Q  
Or this morning. Q

Fix the bloody system.  
I have a kettle going, a thai curry arriving and the Narnia movie with the actor you fancy's starting on the BBC. JB

WHEN IS IT STARTING

23 minutes my dear. JB

on my way. Q

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bond could only just hear the pounding of Q's feet up the stairwell above the hammering rain as the young quartermaster took the quickest route possible up to the apartment. When he arrived there, Bond was already slumped comfortably on their sofa, with two plates of curry and two cups of tea modestly placed on the messy coffee table.

“Hey,” Q panted, pausing in the doorway and taking a deep breath. Bond smiled quite subtly to himself; constantly impressed by his boyfriend's total lack of physical fitness. Q evidently hadn't bothered to wait for a cab as his thin cotton coat, cardigan, shirt and trousers were completely soaked through.  
“Whoa- soggy kit off before you sit down,” Bond spoke cheekily.  
“Fine,” Q sighed with a smile, as he breathlessly stripped of his garments and strode across the front room in his tight boxer-briefs and white undershirt.  
“It's star-ting” James called in a sing-song voice.  
Q dived onto the sofa and slumped with a satisfying sigh next to Bond.

The agent was dressed in the same garbs he'd been in for the past three days; heather grey nike trackies and a baggy navy blue cricket top- which, actually, he'd only worn for a small portion of the past three days, much to Q's pleasure.

Beyond the thrashing rain the sky was darkening outside, as it usually did at around 4.30 during the winter months.

“Q this is still wet,” Bond chided, shaking the edge of his boyfriend's white undershirt.  
“I will actually freeze if I take this off Bond. I'm not even kidding. Frozen. Dead.” the boy shivvered.  
“For god's sake, drama queen,” James chuckled, pressing his sensationally warm hands against Q's sides and wringing the white soggy shirt off his thin body. The quartermaster shivvered a little, before Bond pulled off his navy blue cricket top and drew the o-shaped neck space over Q's head. Q quickly slipped his arms through the sleeves; the short sleeves which covered maybe half of Bond's bicep nearly coming down to Q's elbows. He wriggled contently, the material so pleasingly warm from Bond's body now warming his own, and absorbing the water droplets from his skin which had miraculously managed to seep through.

Bond looked at him appreciatively, pressing a hand to the boy's shoulder partly to smooth out a crease and partly just to make animal contact. Q shuffled in the material, before moving closer to his boyfriend.  
“Thanks,” Q panted, snuggling himself closer to Bond; a hand on his now bare and pleasantly warm chest. 

The apartment wasn't colder than usual, but it was winter and getting steadily darker. It was chilly- that's how Q would describe it.  
“Oh, can you pass that,” Q mumbled, pointing at his knitted quilt on the arm chair.

Bond cocked his head and sighed deeply at the prospect of having to get up.  
“Can't I keep you warm enough myself?” he murmured, hardly compromising, before drawing Q right up to his half-clothed body without awaiting reply. His arm tucked around Q's shoulder and his other held Q across his chest in a warm and lazy embrace.  
“God I love you...” Q sighed, before placing a slow kiss on the skin above Bond's left nipple, and then drawing his tongue down a little, right to the nipple itself.  
“You can either arouse me,” the older man growled, “or you can focus on this film you left work to see,”  
Bond shifted his hips a little, his trackies doing little to hide the way Q's lips that close to his nipples made him feel.  
“Prince Caspian is quite earth shattering,” Q sighed quite breathlessly which had little to do with his exercise up the steps, “but I did also come home to see you- because I've spent three bloody late nights in the branch this week- and if the external comms system fails, so be it.”

Bond chuckled, quite surprised; he'd never heard Q speak so frivolously about his work which he generally took to with the gravitas of a life or death situation- which unfortunately for many it pretty much was.

“And what's Mallory going to say,” Bond breathed, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, “when he finds out that one of M16's most valuable systems has failed,” and he moved his hand from Q's hip up the side of his shirt, “because the head of department was too busy getting shagged on the sofa by an agent he's meant to be protecting?”  
And the last of the words were a ghost on Q's lips as Bond spoke them with the huffiness and husk that he was fully aware Q was terribly weak to. The Quartermaster just lowered his head, his lips brushing again against the rough pink skin around Bond's nipple.  
Q may be a little naiive but he wasn't oblivious, and could tell when his boyfriend responded well to something.

“Mal can judge once he realises how good of a fuck you are,” Q moaned, relishing the inexplicably arousing feeling of Bond's fingertips up his cold, sensitive side and onto his shoulder; a feeling he'd not felt in what seemed like eons.  
“Well hopefully he never will,” Bond sighed, and Q laughed, and his laugh sounded to Bond like a kind of happiness that only really comes with rain on the window, tea on the table and a messy haired quartermaster tucked to one's chest.

And Bond drew him closer as the film rolled on.  
It was one which James had only seen once; in the cinema with Q about five years ago. A thought suddenly grasped him.  
“God, this must've been our first proper date,” Bond murmured, “This film I mean. May, 2008.”  
“You don't count cafeteria fruit salad on my office floor during MI6 lock-down down a date?” Q challenged Bond; his unruly curls brushing against Bond's tan skin.

“Well,” the agent reflected, “We were quite literally locked in a room together with no escape. You could've been terribly repulsed by me and I woudn't've known...”  
“Continue,” Q added, detecting Bond's tone.  
He sighed, “And I thought you terribly disliked me at that point in time,”  
“Is that so?” the quartermaster cut in quite quickly.  
“Well yes,” Bond added slowly, “Plus I wasn't aware you were into blokes then, as I became very aware of during our viewing of the film...,”  
“Oh god,” Q cringed, his face reddening which he was sure Bond would be able to feel against his skin, “Was I that obvious?”

Bond smirked, “Admittedly I spent more time watching you than the film, I watched how your pupils dilated and your Adam's apple distended whenever that Caspian bloke came on. That was enough for me to catch your drift, Q. And of course the later happenings of that little cinema trip confirmed it.”  
“You...” Q spoke quietly, becoming frightfully aware that Bond was aware that it may have been Ben Barnes who'd turned him on that night. “You don't mind that I, um, kissed you then... after the film?”

Bond just chuckled a throaty laugh, “Q, when we kissed in Leicester Square that night, I didn't give much of a fuck that Prince Caspian had hardened you up,”  
“I wasn't hard,” Q defended himself quietly, and understandably as not many men were as turned on by a children's fantasy film as Q may have been that evening.  
Bond was having none of it, “Don't act like an idiot Q,” he said with a smile. T  
The two were quiet before Bond averted his gaze from the screen to his boyfriend, and Q did the same. 

“You were beautiful that night Q, I really fell for you,”  
And it was not Bond's words that made Q's heart beat immensely fast, but the genuineness and sincerity with which Bond spoke.  
“So were you, love,” Q smiled, catching Bond in a slow and quite lovely kiss.  
“So does this mean you love me a little more than Prince Caspian?” Bond added slyly once they parted,  
“Oh gosh no,” Q replied with remarkable speed, “I'd get back in my closet for him any day”  
Bond just laughed with his whole chest, before tightening his grip around Q's neck and bringing the unruly head right down onto his spread lap.  
Neither of them said anything; just laughed, as Bond lowered his head to kiss the beautiful Q's lips and the said quartermaster wasn't too upset about missing a scene to have a snog with his charming boyfriend.

Only this one though, as Q was sure Caspian would be in the next one.


End file.
